


Just Someone to Buy Presents For

by DetectiveAurorTimelord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveAurorTimelord/pseuds/DetectiveAurorTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Ianto and Draco are alone until they meet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas, but it was when I began writing this.

Ianto was walking down the street trying to cheer himself up for Christmas. There was a week before Christmas and he had nobody to share it with and he wished nothing more than to have a special someone to celebrate it with. Jack left and everyone else was dead.  
\--------  
Draco had been home moping for a while until about a week before Christmas. Severus had done everything he could to cheer him up before he gave up and shoved him out the door.  
\--------  
Ianto was looking around at all of the Christmas decorations and displays. Thy didn't make him feel any happier like he thought they would. He just looked around at the reminders that he would be spending the holidays alone.  
\-------  
Draco headed off to a muggle shopping area to look around. They always had the best decorations and he didn't want to be recognized anyways. He wasn't looking where he was going and he ran into a very handsome fellow. He lost his balance and ended up in the man's arms, "Pardon. Sorry, I admit looking where I was going." He extricated himself from his arms and stuck out his hand, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
\----------  
Ianto was walking alone before a bright blonde ran right into him. Ianto did his best to react and that meant he automatically put his arms around the man to hold him up from falling. Ianto reluctantly let Draco go. He smelled quite nice, sort of like freshly cut wood and something sweet. He smiled at Draco, "Nice to meet you, Draco. I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones." He took his hand in a firm handshake.  
  
Draco smiled at Ianto, "You out doing Christmas shopping for family and friends?" he asked.  
  
Ianto's face fell slightly, "No, I uh- no. How about you?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Draco looked at him wearily and shook his head, "Did you Already buy your gifts?"  
  
Ianto shook his head not being able to hide the sadness anymore, "There is nobody to buy gifts for anymore."  
  
Draco hesitantly put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel. Would you like to get a drink? I'll pay; I've got enough money," he said moving his hand to Ianto's arm and squeezed it.  
  
Ianto looked up, "You don't have to do that, but if you really would like to, I'd love to get a drink with a handsome man like yourself."  
  
Draco, forgetting that Ianto was a muggle, apparated them to his favourite wizard bar.  
  
Ianto was not expecting that unfamiliar pull in the pit of his stomach and when they arrived he fell to the floor trying not to vomit the contents of his stomach.  
  
"Ianto! Are you all right? I'm so sorry I forgot to warn you and I didn't think to ask you if you we're a wizard."  
  
Ianto looked up, "I think I'll be alright. Just give me a minute."  
  
Draco sat down next to him rubbing circles on Ianto's back. Unfortunately that minute gave enough time to let the reporters know that Draco Malfoy was in. "Ianto, do you think you could get up and walk for just a moment?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Instead of answering, Draco just jerked his head in the direction of the doorway and saw the shadows of the reporters pushing their way through.  
  
"You're...you're famous?" Ianto squeaked.  
  
Draco nodded, "I'll explain later, just let me get us to a more private area." He gently lifted Ianto up and guided him to his private table.  
  
Ianto smiled kindly up at him turning a light shade of pink, "Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
They sat down and Draco cast some privacy charms so they could be left in peace.  
  
"So you're famous," Ianto said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And you're a wizard."  
  
Draco nodded again.  
  
"Why aren't you basking in the glory of the press?" Ianto asked curiously not trying to sound judgmental.  
  
"Not really my thing." Ianto nodded, "Did I interrupt your Christmas shopping?" Ianto asked.  
  
Draco shook his head, "I've already done what little I have to do. If you don't mind me asking, why did you seem so sad when I asked you if you we're out Christmas shopping?"  
  
Ianto sighed, he knew the question would come up sometime. "I don't have anyone to shop for. All my friends either left or died and I don't get on with my family at all."  
  
Draco looked at the Welshman with worry. He ordered two whiskeys for them. Ianto immediately took his and shot it back.  
  
Draco ordered him another.  
  
Ianto smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said, "unfortunately, I know exactly how you feel."  
  
Ianto looked up at him, "How so?" he asked.  
  
"There was a major war between the light and the dark wizards. All of my friends supported the Dark Lord and had to be killed or sent to Azkaban. The only difference is that I still have two people left. My godfather and my son."  
  
"You have a son? You're very young to have a son already, although I must say you have probably lived a lifetime already." Ianto put his hand Draco's and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Draco looked up at him in surprise, "You know, you pretty much saved my life tonight. I didn't think I had anything to live for anymore, but you are worse off than I am. Now, I'm not saying I'm glad you don't have anyone, but I can feel grateful for what I have." He raised Ianto's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "I don't know if this is the alcohol talking or if I'm just crazy, but would you like to come home with me tonight? We could- we could find new happiness in each other, and maybe, provide someone to get gifts for." He looked down at his drink scared of what Ianto's response would be.  
  
Ianto took Draco's hand and brought it to his lips like Draco had just done, "If you'd like," he said softly.  
  
Draco smiled a big smile. "Want to go?"  
  
"God yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Ianto and Draco are alone until they meet...

Draco led him out of the bar turning away from all of the reporters trying to get him picture and asking him if Ianto was just a fuck.

Once they were outside, Draco took him by the waist, "I'm going to apparate us to my home, is that alright?"

Ianto nodded and prepared himself to the funny feeling. Draco apparated them directly to his bedroom and with his arms still around Ianto, he cupped his face in his hand and kissed him lightly on the leaned into the kiss and put his arms around Draco's neck to pull him closer.

Draco led them towards the bed an gently laid them both down on it. He rolled on top of Ianto and broke away, "Are you sure you want this?"

Ianto nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. Ianto put his hands underneath Draco's shirt and started to pull it up.

Draco took off his shirt while Ianto started unbuttoning his own. Draco reached down and rested his hands on Ianto's trousers looking into his eyes for permission. Ianto nodded and finished taking off his shirt while Draco took off his trousers. Ianto helped Draco take off his trousers after his were off.

Draco rolled back on top of Ianto, "Is this okay?" he asked palming his erection through his pants. Ianto nodded and kissed Draco while taking off his pants and letting his cock free. Draco, in turn, took off his own pants. Ianto took both of their cocks in his hand and started to stroke them together.

"Gods, Ianto. That feels...so good," Draco panted out.

"Nnnngggh..." Ianto managed to moan out.

They were both reaching their climax when Draco stopped Ianto's hand, "I want- I want you to cum inside of me."

He looked into Ianto's eyes and Ianto nodded.

Ianto rolled them over so he was on top with Draco on his back and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, "lube," he said.

Draco summoned the lube from the bedside table drawer. He handed it to Ianto who in turn flipped the cap up and squirted some on his hand and warmed it up before reaching down to prepare Draco. He started with one finger, pressing in slowly. Making sure Draco was ready, he added another finger and began to scissor them.

"Ianto, please- hurry," Draco panted. Ianto then added a third finger and stretched Draco until he thought he was ready.

Ianto squeezed some lube on his cock and slicked it up then lined it up with Draco's hole, "Please. I can take it," Draco moaned.

Ianto needed no more encouragement and pushed in with one swift movement, "Draco!" He nearly screamed, "you're so tight!" he moaned and leaned down to kiss him and swallow Draco's moans.

Draco groaned into Ianto'a mouth, "Harder, faster."Ianto thrusted in both harder and faster with Draco meeting every thrust. Ianto felt himself getting close to climax, and began to stroke Draco in time with him.

"I- I'm close," panted Draco.

Ianto stroked faster, "Cum for me Draco. Cum now," he commanded. And Draco did, he came with silent scream then panted ianto's name out as he came down from his climax.

Ianto came at the feeling of Draco clenching around him, "Dra-!" He moaned out. Ianto collapsed on Draco panting. "That was- "

"Yeah. It was." Draco cast a quick scorgify and cleaned them up, "Stay the night?" he asked.

Ianto looked at him, "You sure?" Draco nodded and pulled the cover up over them and snuggled into Ianto. Ianto sighed and wrapped himself around Draco and fell asleep.

The next morning Draco woke up to an empty looked over to see a piece of paper. He looked at it 'Draco, I'm sorry to leave you to wake up alone, but I keep thinking that last night was a big mistake for you. You wouldn't want someone like me and you probably were just looking for a one night thing so I left. You know where to find me if I'm wrong.'Draco turned the paper over to see Ianto's address. He immediately got dressed and apparated to the address.

He looked around, "Ianto?" he called out.

Ianto was laying in his bed thinking about Draco and the previous night when he heard his name being called out. He slowly got up and peeked around the corner, "Draco?"

Draco looked down the hallway in the direction of Ianto's voice, "Ianto!" he breathed in a sigh of relief. He slowly walked towards him, "Listen, last night, I don't regret anything. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again and I really did mean that we could be those special someone's to get gifts for for each other." He looked hopefully at Ianto.

"So what you're saying is that you want to be with me for longer than a night?"

Draco nodded, "I want to give us a try. I want to be your boyfriend if you accept."

Ianto stood there and gaped for a moment, "Yes, if you really want."

Draco almost jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips, "Thank you, thank you!"

Ianto just held him surprised and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Ianto and Draco are alone until they meet...

Ianto couldn't have felt happier in his life when Draco asked him to give them a try. "So...erm, breakfast?"

Draco nodded and let go of Ianto with one arm, "Lead the way."

Ianto chuckled and led them to the kitchen, "Er, sorry about the mess. Wasn't exactly expecting any visitors." Ianto's flat was in perfect order but would only look that way to others, he however, had to have everything in perfect order and to him it wasn't perfect order.

Draco looked around, "Looks fine to me. In fact, it's better than the house elves we have."

"House elves?" Ianto questioned while grabbing ingredients for an omelette.

Draco frowned, "Sorry, forgot you are a muggle for a moment. House elves are these little crude-looking creatures who live to please us wizards. I know it sounds bad, and they are easily abused, but they only try to help and so most do get treated well. They can be really very sweet if you get to know them."

Ianto smiled softly, "They sound nice to have around. Do you have one?"

Draco nodded, "We actually have a few, four exactly. One for Severus, one for James, my son, one for me, and one who is tied to the property."

Ianto smiled again and turned to cook the omelette, "Sounds like an interesting world, your world."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, very different from here."

Chuckling, Ianto nodded, "I suspect so. So you can do magic?"

Draco nodded silently.

"Can you show me something?" Ianto asked.

"Once you finish cooking. Don't want you to burn yourself or anything."

Ianto smiled and nodded. He finished the food then plated it, "What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have milk?" Ianto nodded and got the jug out, "The glasses are in that cabinet over there. I will grab the utensils and put everything on the table. Could you pour me a glass too please?"

Draco nodded and got two glasses and filled them with milk, "You have a lovely home," he said as he set the glasses down and sat across from Ianto.

Ianto blushed slightly, "Thanks, it's not much, but thanks. Yours, from what I saw, is very nice as well."

Draco blushed remembering the night before and nodded, "Thank you. Maybe I can properly show you around today? I can introduce you to James and Sev."

Ianto's smiled wavered, "I don't know if I should be meeting your family this early in the relationship."

"Oh it'll be fine. I'm sure they will both be relieved to see smile at the very least."

Ianto thought for a moment them nodded, "Alright. Lets do that then."

Draco grinned and began to eat, "Wow, this is delicious!" he exclaimed, "Better than any house elf's omelette."

Ianto blushed again and ate as well, "thanks," he mumbled. They finished breakfast in comfortable silence then Ianto picked up the dishes.

"Can I help?" asked Draco.

Ianto nodded, "Sure, how about you rinse them, I have a specific way to put my dishes in the washer," he said with a nervous chuckle. Draco just smiled and nodded.

He began rinsing the dishes then handing them to Ianto to put away, "You know you are very cute when you blush." Ianto just blushed again and turned away from him. Draco chuckled again and finished the dishes then washed and dried his hands. Ianto finished putting everything in and washed up.

"So, what now?" Draco asked.

"Well, I suppose we should get washed up before we head to your place," said Ianto. "So um...should we shower together?" Draco asked quietly."

Ianto smiled and took his hand, "Unless you don't want to."

"I want to," Draco said softly. Ianto smiled and pulled him to the bathroom. He turned on the water to the perfect temperature and undressed the little amount of clothing they both had on. Ianto pulled the blushing Draco into the shower and a light kiss. Draco moaned, "feels wonderful."

Ianto chuckled and grabbed his shampoo, "Want me to wash your hair?" Draco paused then nodded. "Something wrong?" Ianto asked.

"I...this is embarrassing, but I don't like people touching my hair," Draco said with a blush looking down.

Ianto smiled and handed the shampoo to Draco, "You can do it yourself if you would like. I don't mind just soaping you up." Draco smiled at him and began soaping up his hair. Ianto smiled and watched him for a moment before getting some soap and the loofa and beginning to soap Draco up. Draco moaned softly as his body always rubbed over. Ianto smiled and got on his knees and rinsed his hand off in the spray. He then took Draco's half-hard cock in his hand and began stroking it softly. Draco moaned louder then but his lip as he heard his moans echo.

Ianto stopped, "Don't hold back, nobody is here," he said softly then began pumping his now fully-hard erection again. Draco let his lip out of him mouth and let out a loud groan again. Ianto grinned and stuck his tongue out licking the small drop of precum off the tip.

This made Draco gasp and lean against the cold shower tiles, which made him gasp again, "So good Ianto. I haven't...I haven't had a blowjob in a l- long time. If you k- keep that up and I w- won't last long," he gasped out as Ianto continued to lick the tip and gently massage his balls. Ianto hummed and took all of Draco into his mouth and began sucking and licking the hard member. Draco bucked into the warm wet heat groaning loudly in pleasure, "Gods. Ianto!" He threaded his fingers in Ianto's hair and tugged gently. Ianto sucked harder moaning around his erection, sending vibrations up through Draco. "Ianto- so close," Draco panted out and began thrusting erratically and soon spurting cum in Ianto's mouth. Ianto swallowed all of the cum moaning and sucking all he could get out. Draco collapsed against the wall and was thankful for Ianto's tight grip on his hips for he would have fallen. He rested his hands on Ianto's shoulders panting, "You're good at that." Ianto licked his lips and stood smiling. He then leaned in for a kiss. He pulled them under the spray and finished washing both of them. Draco saw Ianto's erection sticking out as they stepped out, "you need help with that?" he asked wrapping his hand lightly around it.

Ianto's breath hitched as he nodded, "I would love some help."

"On the bed?" Draco asked. Ianto nodded and pulled Draco to the bed. He laid the towels down so the sheets wouldn't get wet or dirty then laid on top of those. Draco straddled Ianto's legs and motioned for him to scoot further on the bed. Ianto shifted so Draco could lay on his legs without being on the edge of the bed. Draco stretched out on top of Ianto and kissed him softly then increased the intensity slowly. He let his hands roam Ianto's torso, rubbing his nipples to peaks, making his cock even harder without even touching it. Draco kissed his face, lips moving to his nose then cheek, neck and chest. He took the left nipple in his mouth while pinching the left one softly. He sucked and flicked the hard nub with the tip of his tongue making Ianto groan and arch into the touch.

"Please- stop teasing!" Ianto gasped out. Draco just grinned and moved his mouth to the other nipple and toyed with the other one in his fingers. He then moved down his stomach, licking a hot wet line down his torso and right about his straining cock where he stopped. Ianto whined, "Draco!" he growled out impatiently.

Draco chuckled, "Well, someone's being bossy." Ianto glared at him which just made him chuckle more. Draco finally took Ianto's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Ianto groaned loudly and bucked into the wet heat. He tangled his fingers in Draco's hair and pulled lightly which made Draco moan around his cock.

After just a couple minutes Ianto moaned out, "Dra- 'm close," then released in Draco's mouth.

Draco hummed at the flavour and climbed up to Ianto, "you taste good."

Ianto chuckled and kissed him softly, "Come on, let's get dressed?"

Draco nodded, "I don't have any clothes here, but I can apparate us directly to my room so I can get dressed as well."

Ianto nodded, "Alright, let me get dressed though."

"Sure," Draco said and climbed to the side, letting Ianto up. Ianto stood and walked around pulling out his usual suit and put it on. "Oh, you don't have to dress formally Ianto."

"This is my normal dress," Ianto said examining himself in the mirror, "I'm ready," he said after smoothing wrinkles out of his suit. Draco nodded and grabbed his extra clothes before putting an arm around Ianto's waist and apparating them to his bedroom. The mess they left was still on the bed which made the both of them blush.

"I believe I promised you other magic besides apparating, so how about a cleaning spell? I think that would be appropriate here," he said with a small chuckle. Ianto nodded smiling. Draco waved his wand "scorgify" he said and the mess disappeared.

Ianto looked impressed, he was impressed, "Wow, that's fascinating."

Draco nodded, "It's very handy." He walked around his room dressing in casual clothes then fixed his hair before returning to Ianto, "Ready?"

Ianto nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Draco nodded and held out his hand, "Let's go meet the family then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family

To say Ianto was nervous about meeting Draco’s family would have been a major understatement. Ianto was so nervous he began getting fidgety. “Calm down,” Draco said and took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Ianto looked to him thankfully and relaxed slightly, “Thanks.” Draco nodded and led them to the dining room where Severus and James were eating.

Severus looked up from his paper and looked silently between Ianto and Draco, “Well?” he said, “Are you going to introduce us?”

Draco nodded quickly, “Severus, James, this is Ianto. Ianto, Severus and James.”

Ianto smiled at the two, “It’s a pleasure to meet you two.”

“The pleasure is all mine Ianto. I’m guessing you are staying for lunch?”

Draco nodded, “Yeah, we’ll just get something out of the cupboard and join you in a few minutes.” Severus nodded and turned back to the paper he was reading.

Ianto gave James a look over and smiled. The boy was staring right at him with a curious look on his face. Ianto nodded to the boy then turned to follow Draco into the kitchen. “Soup sound okay?” Draco asked.

Ianto nodded and watched as Draco prepared two bowls of vegetable soup. He heard a sound coming from behind him and turned to see James standing there watching him again. He walked over and kneeled down to be eye-level with the boy, “Hi James,” he said in the friendliest tone he could.

“Hi,” James said with a grin, “Are you going to be my new papa?” he asked.

Ianto was surprised at the question and turned to Draco. Draco smiled at him and shrugged. “Do you want me to be your new papa?” he asked.

James nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah,” he said quietly, getting a little shy.

Ianto nodded, “Well, then I guess I can try to be your new papa, how does that sound?”

James bounced on his toes, “Great!” he then jumped and threw his arms around Ianto’s neck which threw Ianto off-balance. He soon regained his balance though and stood with James still around his neck.

Ianto looked to Draco with a slightly confused look which made Draco chuckle softly. He took the two bowls and carried them to the table with Ianto following. “I see James is taking quite a liking to you,” said Severus with an amused look on his face.

Ianto nodded blushing slightly.

Ianto sat in his chair next to Draco. James crawled into Draco’s lap from his and sat curled up. Ianto felt like he was messing up the family chemistry that had already existed.

Severus watched Ianto from his place at the table. He believed Ianto would be just what Draco needed. Draco couldn’t hang around his boring old godfather for the rest of his life. He was glad he forced Draco to go out the past night.

Ianto ate in silence still feeling a bit awkward.

“So what do you do Ianto?” Severus asked.

“I am currently unemployed,” he said softly, “My company kind of...exploded…” he said turning a light shade of red.

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Exploded?”

Ianto nodded, “A bomb...it’s a long story maybe for another day?”

Severus nodded. Ianto was too busy trying to figure out what the older man was thinking to realise James had crawled down from Draco’s lap and over to his. He jerked slightly when he felt the small boy climb into his lap. Ianto looked to Draco who was grinning amusedly. Ianto smiled down at James who just grinned back and got comfortable in Ianto’s lap. Ianto continued to eat his cereal in silence while Severus read over the paper which seemed to have moving pictures on it and Draco ate with a smile on his face glancing every once in a while at Ianto and James.

Once they finished the meal Ianto gently shook James just to realise he had fallen asleep in his lap. “Er…” he said and looked to Draco.

Draco chuckled, “He sometimes does that, I’ll get your dishes.” Draco vanished the dishes to the kitchen so he could stay with Ianto at the table. Severus just rolled his eyes. “So what would you like to do today?” Draco asked to them both.

“I have potions to brew in a couple hours so you three are on your own if you can watch James.”

Draco nodded, “Of course I’ll spend time with my own son, does that sound okay with you Ianto? Doing kiddie stuff with James for a while?”

Ianto nodded, “Sounds wonderful.” Draco levitated James gently off of Ianto’s lap.

“Come on, let’s get him back in his room for now.”

Ianto nodded and followed Draco back to the bedrooms. Just as he was about to leave the room he heard Severus call to him. He turned and looked at the man nervously.

“I can tell my godson is already in love with you and I can tell that you are well on your way to loving him just as much. Ianto Jones, Draco needs you. He needs you more than you could ever know presently and I know you will be good for him. However, if you hurt him or James it will be you will be answering to, and believe me, I’ve been through a war and I know my fair share of tortures…”

Ianto swallowed and nodded, “I understand sir. I have only good intentions towards Draco and James. You too, I’d like to get to know you better if thats alright.”

Severus looked a little surprised at that and nodded. Ianto took the silence as the cue to go and so he turned. “And Ianto,” severus called, “Call me Severus please.” Ianto smiled and nodded before searching his way to James’ room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto walked in the general direction that he saw Draco go and walked until he found them in a room filled with moving pictures and art on the walls. he saw people zooming around on brooms on one wall and clouds moving on the ceiling. It was all so amazing. He stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Draco turned and motioned for him to come over. He looked down at James, “Hes my everything, you know,” he said in a whisper so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping boy.  
“He looks like you,” Ianto said with a soft smile, “well, almost everything except the eyes and the hair.”

Draco looked away, silent.

“I- I’m sorry...did I- I didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

Draco turned to look back at Ianto, “No, don’t worry about it. His eyes and hair are from his other father. He...he left before James was even born. He didn’t even know I was pregnant…” there were tears in Draco’s eyes when he finished speaking.

Ianto gently pulled Draco into his arms like it was the most natural thing to do. It came naturally to him truthfully. He rubbed Draco’s back soothingly letting him cry.

“I’m sorry. You must think I’m pathetic, crying on your shoulder only a day after we met,” Draco chuckled shakily.

Ianto shook his head, “No, of course not. I think you’re strong for being able to tell me about your past even though we’ve just begun our relationship. There are so many things I hope we will learn about each other, good and bad.”

Draco took Ianto’s hand and led them out to Draco’s bedroom, leaving the door open for James when he woke. 

Ianto climbed up on the bed and beckoned Draco to snuggle on his lap. “There are so many things I want to learn about this world. The moving pictures are so cool. Especially the ones on James’ wall.”

Draco nodded, “Yeah, though muggles have moving screens that make noise too. What were they called? Tellyversions?”

Ianto chuckled softly, “Televisions. You don’t have something like that here? I’m surprised, you have so many other cool things.”

Draco blushed at his mispronunciation and just shifted in Ianto’s arms. “So what would you like to do today?” he asked after a while.

Ianto shrugged, “I’d like to get to know James a little more, maybe explore around this place?”

Draco nodded, “Sounds perfect.” Just then James walked into their room rubbing his eyes, “Daddy, I had a dweam I had a new papa.” He then stopped rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked at the bed. A grin broke out on his face, “You’re real!” he exclaimed and ran to the bed, hopping up on it, he jumped on them both getting a grunt from the both of them. “James, be careful,” Draco scolded slightly, “What did I say about jumping on the bed?”

“Sowy,” James said frowning. He smiled just after, “Can we go flying daddy? Pwease?”

“Flying? as in on brooms like in the painting on the wall?” Ianto asked.

Draco nodded to Ianto then spoke to James, “Sure. Why don’t you fly while Ianto and I are outside walking around the grounds.”

“Yay!” James squealed. He rushed off to get his broom.

Ianto smiled as he watched James run out.

“Well, looks like we’re going out now. Is that alright?”

Ianto nodded, “Wonderful,” he said with a smile.

They both got out of the bed, Draco leading them out to the the broom shed where James was waiting patiently with his broom. “James, you know you can’t use that broom yet. Go and get your training one.”

James huffed and stuck out his bottom lip.

“If you use behave now we can go get a treat out afterwards,” Draco said.

James then grinned and ran off to get his training broom.

Ianto wrapped an arm slowly around Draco’s waist making sure the contact was alright.

Draco leaned into the touch and began to walk slowly while they were waiting for James to return. They suddenly heard a happy squealing as James raced after them on his broom. 

Ianto looked curiously as he flew around, “That’s amazing,” he said softly to Draco.

Draco smiled, “It’s normal here,” he said to Ianto then called to James, “Be careful!” He led them around the gardens and the lake, Ianto amazed at it all. The area was huge and absolutely beautiful.

There was an abrupt sound of crashing and a yell. Draco ran towards where he heard the sound, Ianto following closely behind.

“James!” Draco called running to his boy who was laying on the ground. He didn’t look to be moving at all.


End file.
